My U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,443 discloses an automobile steering lock for attachment to a steering wheel of an automobile comprising an elongated body member having a passage extending along an axis therethrough, first hook means secured to the body member for engagement with a portion of the steering wheel wherein the first hook means engage the wheel from the inside thereof with the body member extending outward beyond the periphery of the steering wheel, an elongated rod member adapted to move in telescopic fashion in the passageway of the body member along the axis, second hook means secured to the rod member for engaging the inside portion of the steering wheel diametrically opposed to the first hook means, and means associated with the body member engaging the rod within the passage that allows the rod member to extend with respect to the body member to be locked at any of a plurality of positions. The rod member of this known antitheft device may accidentally be released from the body member by pulling the rod member too hard to extend. The releasing rod member under such condition may further hit on wind shield of the car and break it.
It is accordingly a primary object of this invention to provide an automobile steering lock that overcomes the foregoing defect associated with prior art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an automobile steering lock that performs non-return, extension only, function as in locking condition.
A further object of this invention is to provide an automobile steering lock having a mechanism for preventing a rod member thereof from being released therefrom.